


Darcy Lewis's Scrapbook of  News Stories

by Melsheartsthings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Stark, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, Tony Stark is Darcy Lewis's Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/pseuds/Melsheartsthings
Summary: Four true articles  about Darcy Lewis  and one time the tabloids got it just slightly wrong.   Aka Darcy Lewis’s relationship with the press.(A Text transcript of five pages of Darcy Lewis Stark’s scrapbook of newspaper clippings.)





	1. Middle School Model UN victory

1\. **Local Model UN team brings home the District level competition trophy, credits D. Lewis with the win** The first time the news focuses on her, she’s in her last year of middle school, and it's just local, small-time, a puff piece about her model un team winning the district competition and moving on the the state level of competition, largely thanks to Darcy’s efforts in researching, organizing and writing the first draft of the team’s eventual winning argument. There was even a photo of the team and their coach with Darcy highlighted and in hyperfocus, since the team had publicly credited her with coming up with their winning argument. It was a small article, page five, above the fold, but her grandparents bought an extra copy of the paper and secretly mailed it to Darcy’s dad (Tony Stark) who no one in town knew existed at that time. Well, technically they mail it to his driver, who is their main designated contact in order to keep the secret of who Darcy’s father is. But this way everything passes through trustworthy hands directly to Tony instead of going through the rigamarole of Stark Industries’ mailroom and nosy staff members.


	2. Protests at Culver

2 . **Protests at Culver: LGBT, Women’s issues and more.** The next time Darcy’s in the papers, she’s in college, part of a series of protests on campus, protests that ended up covered in the school paper and the headline is not directly about her but she’s been a part of the protests because she’s not down with people trying to dictate what rights other people get to have or what that means on the college level for Culver students and faculty. Darcy’s not ready or willing to let old (white) men in Washington dictate the future for her and her friends and everyone else in the world. Darcy’s going to fight them with every breath she has and every bit of knowledge, training and sass she possesses as well. It’s not their business or their place to dictate the future of Darcy’s generation. It’s Darcy’s and her friends and everyone else her age’s place. They’re going to inherit this world someday and take it over and it’s just ridiculous that the old men think they can tell them how to run it when those same men are dead and buried. She cuts out the article and frames it then buys an extra copy of the school paper in order to send the article to her father, care of Happy. It’s the only way she can communicate with her dad for now, and it’s hard, and unfair, but ever since that mess with Obie and Afghanistan and the start of the whole Iron Man thing, it’s been agreed between Darcy and Tony personally that their relationship is safest for now remaining in the shadows still. She sends it with a letter letting him know she’s spending her summer in New Mexico working with an astrophysicist named Jane Foster in an unpaid internship in order to get her missing six science credits. And sure, Darcy’s got a phone that is actually secretly a Starkphone hidden in an Android phone casing now, but only she, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Tony currently have these types of Starkphones, in that JARVIS is installed on the phone so if she really needs to talk to her dad, she can get JARVIS to hook the call up without it being obvious.


	3. The Lightning Sister

3\. **Thor’s lightning sister: Who is she? (The truth lights up the world in our exclusive interview)** This article only comes out after Thor calls Darcy his ‘lightning sister’ too many times in public, places where those too addicted to gossip can hear and pass it on to the papers and tabloids who run with it, until they have to correct the press’s wrong impressions. It’s complicated and hard. But bit by bit they plan their strategy and then finally two months after this whole ‘lightning sister’ mess started, it came to a head and Darcy and Thor gave a mutual exclusive interview to the New York Times explaining the truth behind Thor’s use of the term ‘lightning sister’ in reference to Darcy, and also revealed that Thor actually viewed Darcy as his unofficially adopted little sister. Darcy’s somewhat surprised at that, sure he’s called her ‘lightning sister’ a lot, but he’s been careful with how he touches her and how he treats her too. It’s a good surprise though in the end. Darcy’s used to keeping a straight face and keeping secrets, so hearing Thor admit to a journalist that he sees Darcy as his adopted sister isn’t the most terrible thing that Darcy’s been privy to in her life thus far. Thankfully Thor’s smart enough not reveal Darcy’s own big secret regarding her family situation.


	4. The Stark Heiress/America's Princess Revealed

4\. “Darce, are you sure you want to do this?” her dad asks, two weeks before her official “secret identity reveal” interview is actually scheduled, the concern clear on his face. “Yeah, Dad, I’m sure I want to do this. It’s time to step up and reveal myself as your daughter.” Darcy answered. “Pep!We need you!” Tony called towards the kitchen of Avengers’ Tower’s penthouse suite. . “Tony, what is it now?” Pepper Potts asked, sounding calm and reasonable. It’s Darcy who answers though, “We need you to arrange an interview with a reputable newspaper to break the news about my true identity as Darcy Lewis Stark,” is what she tells Pepper, her face set in a determined expression. “Are you sure, Darcy? You really want to do this? You know the costs, don’t you?” Pepper asks her in response. Darcys nods, “I do know. And I do want to do this. I’m already Thor’s “Lightning Sister” and unofficial adopted sister, and known as such to the whole planet pretty much. So why not announce my paternity and just get it over with?” When Darcy takes on that serious, **_I am a Scientist Wrangler and I have the authority to lock down all the labs because JARVIS is *literally* my big brother and loves me a lot so listen to me, Jane/Bruce/Dad/et al or I swear to Thor that I will lock you out of the lab_** edge to her voice, her mind is always made up. So Pepper nods, and scurries off to arrange an exclusive for her step-daughter. **IT’S A GIRL! Stark heiress steps out of the shadows and says she’s training to take over one day...** This is it. The article that will change Darcy’s life forever. What she’s reading now (a preview copy of tomorrow’s New York Times) is the public declaration of who she really is, of whose daughter she is and what she stands to inherit one day. It’s final, no going back now, but she’s confident, ready now to step out of the shadows and into the legacy of the name Stark. She’s ready to own up to the truth, to reveal the secret of her paternity to the world at large (She’d told Jane, and Thor already of course, and with time, the other Avengers had come into the knowledge of her true parentage as well. SHIELD knew too because SHIELD knows everything). Darcy is well aware this means she will have absolutely no privacy going forward. The press will hound her, the paparazzi will follow her. She’s never going to know a moment’s peace again, except maybe off-planet aka on Asgard. But this is what she wanted. So she grits her teeth for 30 seconds and then smiles. It’s time to put her game face on and face her new normal.


	5. The Tabloid Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Sif get outed via tabloid. Ouch.

5\. **Darcy Lewis Stark spotted out and about with Norse Xena: Gal Pals or Something More?**

It’s a trashy tabloid article with a stupid headline and Darcy can’t help but glare at the Enquirer angrily as she waits in line at the corner store that conveniently sells Thor’s favorite kind of Pop-tarts and Jane’s favorite brand of cheap wine, not to mention Darcy’s favorite chocolate bars. But the fact is, despite it’s trashy-ness, the story, while definitely biased, is not technically a lie. Darcy and Lady Sif are actually a couple now, and have been since Jane’s Epic Asgardian Hen’s night. They’re still going strong one year and six months on. Darcy plans to propose to Sif tonight. They’re not royalty, despite the whole “America’s Princess” title the press has bestowed on Darcy. They can have a much simpler set of weddings, unlike Thor and Jane. Sif? Sif, Darcy loves with all her heart. Which is why she’s asking the Asgardian warrior goddess she loves to marry her on their date tonight. And sure, there’ll probably be some weird Asgardian customs they’ll have to follow for the Asgard wedding but that’s life. Ladies Darcy  & Sif of Earth and Asgard. _Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_ She thinks to herself as she walks out the shop door, purchases in hand. True Love wins.

The End! 


End file.
